Transformers - Dawn of a new Age
by LastGodzilla
Summary: It had been some time since the Great War ended. But with new threats rising, Rodimus Prime must make a tough decision to make sure the Decepticons do not rise again. This will be heavily AU
1. Prologue

Its been so long since the war ended, Rodimus hasn't even kept track of how long, he's just been glad that the Cons were gone. He still remembered the War vividly, as if it were a cycle ago.

* * *

_Hot Rod drove through the worn-torn streets, not bothering to stop when blaster fire erupted behind him as a Decepticon shouting at him. Seeing a bend, he quickly turned and sped up, hearing the Decepticon that fired upon him trying to catch him. Quickly, he spun around and accurately aimed his blaster at the Con, and opened fire upon him. The con tried to swerve, but was too late and ended up being nearly torn apart. The con went crashing into a wall beside Hot Rod and weakly transformed, he then tried to stand, only to fall back down and go offline. _

_Hot Rod almost felt bad for the con, as he never saw it coming. He continued, driving to the Rendezvous, hoping to meet up with his fellow Autobots. After about a Klik, Cliffjumper sounded off in his Comms, "Hot Rod, where are you? You should have been here a Klik ago.". Hot Rod responded in his Usual Gung-Ho Attitude, "Had a run-in with a Vehicon who thought he could take me on.", to which prompted silence followed by a sigh, "Just get over here."_

* * *

Rodimus chuckled a bit, how he missed the good old days. Rodimus looked over to see Kup approaching him, he sighed internally. "What is it now, Kup?", Kup only glared at him, "There's a situation in Stanix.". "Well, what is it?", "We're unsure, by the looks of it, a murder.". Rodimus turned to face Kup, "Have Bluestreak or Sunstreaker deal with it." Kup Nodded and walked away. Rodimus looked back over Iacon and Remembered the First Siege of Iacon.

* * *

_Explosions rocked the city, as both Autobot and Decepticon forces clashed. Megatron had Invaded Iacon and brutally murdered Zeta Prime, to which the Autobot Garrison engaged his forces in combat. Ironhide, a Security Officer within Iacon was being pushed back by the Decepticons sheer Brutality, "Keep up the defense, I don't want a single one of them getting through!". Enemy fire rained upon Ironhide's Company, with Ironhide being flung back against a wall. He looked up to see Decepticon Seekers Bombarding his company, "We're getting overwhelmed!" an Autobot Trooper cried, before being promptly shot dead by Decepticon Ground Forces._

_Ironhide picked himself up and began to fire at them while shouting "Fall back! I'll hold them off!". Some Autobots were wary to leave their officers to die, but hesitantly followed orders. Ironhide continued firing on the Decepticons with them falling one by one, after seeing his Company had retreated to safety he followed suit. __Unfortunately, the Autobots could not withstand the might of the Decepticons and most of the Garrison perished._

* * *

Rodimus bowed his head, in remembrance of the many Autobots lost during the battle. He backed away from the window and walked off to meet with Tempest Prime, Supreme Commander of New Cybertron.

* * *

My first story in a while, hopefully, it's good.


	2. Cliffjumper

**Shoutouts  
Thanks to TwiliPhoenix for Favoriting!**

* * *

**The Decagon**

Rodimus walked down the corridor, it was usually lonely within the Decagon at times, as only high-ranking members of New Cybertron visited. Sometimes he would have several Defense Troopers within the Decagon, but with the recent unrest, it was empty. Rodimus finally arrived at the hall where Tempest was, and he hesitated a bit before opening the door. It was common knowledge that Tempest and he didn't get along, but they both respected each other as Primes.

He walked into Tempest Prime and Backcharger arguing with one another, as both of them saw him, they quickly ended their argument. Tempest was the first to speak, "Ah, Rodimus, I was wondering when you would arrive.", Rodimus only huffed in annoyance, "What do you need, Tempest?". Tempest changed his attitude immediately, "Several planets have reported to us about Decepticon Remnants, I was hoping you could send in forces to assist.", Rodimus groaned, "Tempest, I know you want to help all these planets, but if I allocate too much Cybertronian Forces to them, we leave Cybertron open to attack.". Tempest glared at Rodimus, "Attack from who, Rodimus?! The Remaining Decepticons are scattered and without leadership!" "For all, we know Tempest. It could be a ploy to get us to lower our guard."

Tempest sighed, "Then can you at least send the Wraiths in to assist, that is their job after all.". Rodimus Paused, "I can see who is available, but I will not promise anything." Tempest nodded to Rodimus, "Thank you, Rodimus." With that, Rodimus exited, with Backcharger following him. Rodimus kept walking, but acknowledged Backcharger, "What is it, Backcharger?", "There is another matter that we must talk of.". Rodimus stopped and turned to Backcharger, "And why didn't Tempest think to bring it up?", "He didn't think it was important, but I do.". Rodimus gestured for Backcharger to go ahead. "Cliffjumper is missing." Rodimus' Optics widened slightly, ". . . What happened?"

* * *

_Hot Rod arrived at the Rendezvous, transforming next to Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper turned his head slightly to Hot Rod, "Took you long enough." Hot Rod walked up next to Cliffjumper, "Any Cons dumb enough to attack this position while I was away?". "No, they think it's not worth the effort, shame for them." Hot Rod grinned, "Then what are you doing standing around here for, let's charge '." Cliffjumper finally turned to Hot Rod, "No, we've been ordered to remain here by Prowl." Hot Rod's grin faded, "But, we have a chance to ambush them!". "If we could, we would. We have only 17 here at the moment", Hot Rod looked, "But, we are Special Ops, and going in with low troops is what we do." Hot Rod's head snapped up, and he grinned, "Then why are we waiting?"_

* * *

**The Decagon**

Backcharger looked down, "He went on a mission, to Earth." Rodimus looked a bit shocked, "Why? Optimus and Megatron both abandoned that front.", "That's what we thought, Megatron left a detachment there.". Rodimus went back to walking, heading to the Comms Station, "I'll deal with it, Your dismissed.". Backcharger saluted and walked away, leaving Rodimus to walk down the Empty Corridor.

Later, he arrived within the Comms Station, where several Troopers maintained Comms between Cybertron and other Outposts. Rodimus then walked over to Blaster, the Communications Officer of New Cybertron, "Blaster, I need to know the Availability of all Wraith Squadrons.". Blaster turned to him and nodded, "You got it, Commander.", "All Wraith Squadrons, Commander Rodimus needs your statuses.". "This is Enigma of Alpha-1, we are waiting for orders, Commander.", "Springer of Beta-1 here, Kinda busy here!", "Gamma-1, Shadestorm here, we are available for new orders.", "This is Arcee, awaiting your orders, Commander.". Rodimus thought for a moment, and The Deltas wouldn't come in handy, especially not Arcee's Unit. "Blaster, patch us through to Squadron Alpha-1.", "Understood, patching through to Alpha-1 alone.", "Squadron Alpha-1, This is Rodimus, you are to head to Earth and find the Intelligence Agent, Cliffjumper. Be wary, as it is possible Decepticons may still be on the planet. Rodimus Out.", "Understood, we will begin preparations and head for Earth!"

"Another thing, Blaster. Tempest has told me of several planets requesting aid.", "Yes, Commander, Decepticons under the former General Drak have landed on a planet.". Rodimus frowned, and looked to the screen of the planet, "Has he tried anything?", "No, he's simply landed and built a base, no attacks on the Populace.", "Have Squadron Gamma-1 go to the planet, engage them and bring in any who surrender.", "Right away, Commander.". Rodimus was conflicted, for years they strived for peace and an outright fight between his and Autobot Forces.

Drak may have been a Decepticon, but he sure didn't act like one at times. Rodimus decided that it was for the best to try and engage Drak's Forces, as he does have several War crimes under his name. Just then, a defense trooper barrelled through the doors, stopping before Rodimus and Saluting, "Sir!". "What is it, Trooper." He looked at the soldier and found him to be an Intelligence Trooper. "Sir, It's Shockwave! He's finally decided to speak up!" Rodimus' Eyes widened, Shockwave was going to spill some secrets to them finally?

* * *

_Shockwave stood before Megatron, "So, you are saying we will lose this battle?", "Yes, even if you did manage to cripple the Autobot leadership, you will lose.", "Then I will take it. . ." Shockwave looked up from his monitor to Megatron, "You would risk everything to kill Optimus Prime?", "Of course, he has been a thorn in my side for too long, and who knows, maybe I will survive to see the end of the Autobots.". Shockwave stared at Megatron in Silence, "Illogical, your odds of surviving are 0.0001%, you will perish if you decide to make this the final battle.". "We shall see, Shockwave. . . We shall see." Shockwave looked back down to his monitor._

* * *

**Garrus-9 Prison**

Shockwave had stopped counting after the second Stellar Cycle, it felt as though he had failed, and he was being left here for it. Would he come to save him, maybe, but he would not stop in gaining much-needed Info on 'New Cybertron.' The entire thought disgusted him, how could they continue to push on, even after they lost everything to Megatron? It was Illogical to be so hopeful, and yet so severe. The War would never end, not until he had gained his victory. The sounds of footsteps drew his attention, and he looked down to see Rodimus Prime himself. "Finally ready to talk, are we Shockwave?"

Shockwave only stared, and then replied, "Yes."


End file.
